


Getting it Together

by ShadowTrooper1414



Series: South Park And Its Polyamorous Quintuple [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, OT5, One Shot, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, SO, Tag Baiting? ig?, and i'm going to get more stuff with all the boyfs, but i'm making a series out of it so it's fine, i plan on continuing this, it feels kinda rushed to me, it's p bare ngl, some of those relationship tags are kinda baiting, this was just an excuse to smush my two OT3s together, this was written in the span of two hours if i had written it all at one time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTrooper1414/pseuds/ShadowTrooper1414
Summary: Kenny likes Craig and Tweek. Tweek and Craig like Kenny. Kenny also likes Stan and Kyle. They make it work.orIn which Kenny gets four boyfriends, and they all get four boyfriends too.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Series: South Park And Its Polyamorous Quintuple [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050050
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Getting it Together

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I hope nobody flames me for this, but here it is. This is shameless gay content, I'm not even going to lie. I have like, 12 more installments planned for this? Two of which focus on Creek and Style respectively. But I will take requests. Also, I want to note that this started out as Creekenny just taking care of Kenny (which I might still do), then turned into me being a disaster. Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: the hard f-slur is used here, so you have been warned

Anyone could see the lovesick eyes Craig gave Tweek. You would have to be blind to miss them. Of course, one wouldn't expect a taken man to give that same look to another person, and yet Craig gazed at Kenny with the same far-off expression.

Tweek gave both Craig and Kenny intense affection. Of course, it had started with only Craig. Eventually, however, after some conversation with Craig, the two had come to an agreement.

They both liked Kenny McCormick. They wanted to do everything they could to ensure Kenny was taken care of and safe.

For Tweek, liking Kenny was a gradual process. From the little things Kenny did to help those who needed it to when Kenny gave up time from his day to comfort others, Tweek's feelings were slow to build. 

It had started in fifth grade. Kenny had spent all of his hard-earned money from doing odd jobs to make sure his sister had enough food for two weeks. Tweek had overheard Kyle talking about it at lunch. Tweek looked over at their table, seeing Kenny with only an apple to eat.

Tweek glanced at Craig, then squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "I'll be right back."

"Is everything okay, honey?" Craig asked, brows just barely furrowed.

"Yes- _ack_ \- I'm fine!" Tweek insisted. He pulled away from Craig and grabbed half of his sandwich. Sweat beaded on his forehead, and his hands were shaking wildly. Still, Tweek swallowed the lump in his throat and stood. He walked over to Stan's table.

"Can we help you?" Cartman asked as soon as he noticed Tweek. His tone was slightly irritated, and he raised a brow in Tweek's direction.

"Gghh, this is too much pressure," Tweek stammered. He quickly placed the sandwich in front of Kenny and retreated two steps. "Here! I- I noticed you only have th-that apple, so- _hng-_ I wanted to give you this. My parents pack too much for me, anyway."

With that, Tweek quickly ran back to his own table. He threw himself into Craig's arms, biting his lip and trying to remember to breathe. Over his head, he could hear Token and Clyde's questions. Craig simply shrugged.

At Stan's table, Kenny was looking down at the sandwich with wide eyes. He looked over at Tweek but made eye-contact with Craig. At the questioning look, Kenny sent one back.

After that, Tweek bringing Kenny lunch became a semi-regular occurrence. Tweek would also give Kenny pastries to share with Karen nearly every morning. Then, out of nowhere, Craig also started helping Kenny. He would lend Kenny cash when he needed it and offered his house as an escape whenever the others were occupied.

Then, it continued to hangouts between just the three of them. Craig would flirt with Kenny playfully, and Kenny would flirt with both Craig and Tweek in return. Kenny would find himself dozing off in their company as he did with Stan and Kyle - they made him feel safe.

Kenny was pestered by his friends with questions, but he waved them off. All that Tweek was doing for him was confusing, and he hadn't asked about it, but it gave him warm feelings in his chest. He found himself hanging out with Craig's gang more often, trying to split his time between the two groups. It also helped that Craig's friends never accused him of only looking for their friendship because of the benefits - Cartman liked to make comments like that often.

Even lost in this puzzling new situation, Kenny didn't miss the not-quite-jealous looks from Stan and Kyle. Before he was able to make anything of it, and before any of them realized, it was seventh grade, and Kenny was being kissed by Craig in the middle of the cafeteria. They didn't attract much attention, but Kenny could feel Tweek's eyes on them.

When Craig pulled away, Kenny stared at him with red dusting his cheeks. "Wh-what..?" He looked at Tweek. "I'm... _what?_ "

Tweek gave Kenny a nervous smile. "D-do we need to be more- _gah_ \- upfront?"

"We like you, dude," Craig said.

"Wait, but I thought..." Kenny trailed off, looking between the two helplessly.

Craig rolled his eyes. "Are we that bad at dropping hints, or are you just that dense?"

"But... we're just friends?" Kenny asked more than said. "All the flirting was just... playing." Well, he thought that _they_ meant it that way. He couldn't deny the feelings that had made itself known. Kenny felt himself blush darker before he pecked Craig's cheek, then Tweek's. "I... I like you, too. Both of you."

Tweek let out a quiet exclamation of excitement, immediately shoving himself into Kenny's arms. Kenny quickly lifted his hands to cradle the other blond, and he felt Craig lean into them.

Kenny lifted his gaze from Tweek. He made eye contact with Kyle and offered a smile, but Kyle scowled slightly. He turned away to talk to Stan, making a show of holding the noiret's hand. Then Cartman seemed to make a comment about it, causing Kyle to scowl at him instead. 

Kenny frowned, a chasm opening in his chest. He looked at Craig, then at Tweek, then at his best friends.

Kenny bit his lip, trying to decipher his feelings. He liked Tweek and Craig - a lot. More than anyone... except for Stan and Kyle. He had the same affection for his two best friends as he did for the two in his arms. But in sixth grade, Stan and Kyle had gotten together, and as much as it hurt Kenny then - and was painful now - he would never tread what they had like that.

So... maybe Kenny had been using Craig and Tweek as a distraction for his feelings for all of them. That wasn't healthy at all. So Kenny made up his mind to talk to Kyle and Stan about it as soon as possible.

* * *

In the end, it took two weeks for Kenny to be able to talk to Kyle and Stan alone. Between Kyle avoiding him, Cartman not wanting to be left out of anything, and Kenny hanging out with Tweek and Craig, there hadn't been a good opportunity.

Kenny had gotten even closer to Tweek and Craig in the meantime. A few days before he managed to corner Kyle and talk to him, he told them about his feelings for Kyle and Stan.

"Okay, and?" Craig had said flatly. "They're both pretty cool - I can see why you like them. I'm not opposed if it means hanging out with them more often. Plus, you've been friends since preschool."

"Y-yeah, what Craig said," Tweek said. Then, his face slowly went red, and he tugged at his shirt. "Plus, I would be l-lying if- _ack_ \- I said I d-didn't like eith-ther of them at some point."

Kenny hadn't known what to say for several moments. He blinked once, then twice, before his face lit up in a grin. "Really? You're both okay with it?!"

With affirmatives from both boyfriends, Kenny had been in high spirits. In fact, he had made several sly remarks about the five of them getting together sometime. However, all it got him was a pillow in the face from Craig and flustered protests from Tweek. Their red faces hadn't escaped his notice, though.

And now, here Kenny was: cornering a pissed-off Kyle in the library during their free period.

"You wanted to say something, say it," Kyle spat.

Kenny swallowed his anxiety, deciding to come out and say it. "I like you. Like, like-like you."

Kyle's face immediately twisted into confusion. "But... you're with Tweek and Craig?"

"Yeah," Kenny said, feeling his face start to flush. "And I like you, too - and Stan. I like all of you, and I'm willing to make it work if you give me a chance."

Kyle hesitated, eying Kenny carefully. "You're not just saying that? It's not a ploy to mess with us?"

"No, I would never do that to you," Kenny said softly, hesitantly taking Kyle's hand. "I talked with Stan already, and he said he was okay with it if you were."

Kyle sighed, squeezing Kenny's hand. "Okay. I'll give it a shot."

The next day found Kenny on a date with Kyle and Stan. They went to the arcade, and it felt like their usual hangouts except for the kisses Stan snuck Kyle and Kenny. The tease-flirting Kenny usually dished out was more serious now. Kyle's hand kept finding Kenny's.

A week later, Kenny got both pairs of boyfriends into the same room to have a serious discussion about how this would turn out.

Kenny pulled the drawstring of his hood back and forth, keeping his face hidden. This was nerve-wracking, but they had to talk about it.

"I'll go first," Kenny said, muffled. "I like all four of you - I've told all of you that. We're only in seventh grade, and I know our two friend groups didn't get along until last year, but I _do_ like you all. I wanna see how it goes."

"Y-yeah," Tweek said, nodding. "We've been hanging o-out to-together, our groups, a-and I th-think you're both cool."

Kenny grinned behind his parka and immediately was hit in the shoulder by a now-blushing Tweek. Kenny put up a placating hand, then looked at Stan and Kyle expectantly.

Stan glanced at Kyle before playing with a loose string. "I wouldn't be opposed to dating Craig and Tweek. At least trying to date them."

"Same here," Kyle said, eying Craig.

Craig looked between the other four boys before sighing. He reached across Tweek to hold onto Kenny's hand. "Whatever makes you happy, hon."

Kenny let out a pleased hum, entwining his fingers with Craig's. He settled his other hand on Kyle's knee. Craig had been vague, but it was better than a no.

* * *

The five boys had decided to keep things as quiet as they could. It had been Kenny's idea, not wanting other people to think his boyfriends were being unfaithful. Along the way, Craig slowly warmed up to both Kyle and Stan, thanks to Tweek and Kenny.

"Okay, okay, you two aren't that bad," Craig sighed, the five of them sitting together for lunch. Tweek sat in his lap at the round table they chose. Kyle and Stan were to Craig's right, and Kenny was to his left.

"Just admit it," Kenny teased, grinning. "You like us."

Craig rolled his eye fondly, using a hand to gently shove Kenny. " _Them_ , yes. You..."

"Oh, be quiet," Kenny laughed.

Tweek giggled before pecking Craig's cheek. "Be nice, Craig."

"I'm just teasing," Craig said, reaching down to hold Kenny's hand under the table.

Kenny squeezed Craig's hand, then moved to respond before being interrupted by a passing Cartman.

"Oh, look, it's the fagboys."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Cartman. You're just jealous because you can't keep up a steady relationship."

"I wasn't even talking to you, Kyle," Cartman sneered. He pointed at Craig and Tweek. "Those two always parade themselves around. Quite frankly, it's nauseating to see at lunch all the time."

Kenny glared. "If you don't like it, then go away."

"Defending them, Kenny?" Cartman continued, seemingly ignorant to the death stares he was getting from the Super Best Friends. "I guess I shouldn't expect much more than that from the school's whore, huh, poor boy?"

Kenny visibly flinched at that, slipping his hand away from Craig's. He might know about that kind of thing, but he'd never done anything with another person. Well, other than Tammy in fourth grade, but no one even remembered that.

"Cartman, would you learn to shut up for once in your life?!" Kyle exclaimed, standing up. "You won't let anyone do anything without saying something, and I'm getting sick of it! Grow up, man! Like, _god_ , get your head out of your ass and at least _pretend_ to be a decent person. I'm sick of listening to your bullshit and getting dragged into your plans. You can kiss my ass because until you learn to be better, Stan and I aren't gonna hang out with you."

With that, Kyle sat back down with a huff. He crossed his arms and glared at the table. Stan looked over at a stunned Cartman and raised a brow. Cartman's face went red with fury, and he stormed off.

Kenny, Craig, and Tweek sat there in silence for several moments before Craig whispered, "I could kiss you both."

Kyle's cheeks went red, and he glanced up at Craig. "Well... why don't you?"

Kenny smiled softly under his parka, watching his boyfriends be affectionate together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Feel free to leave a comment and kudos, and request something you want to see in this!


End file.
